


Ill Humors

by ThereminVox



Series: Memento Mori [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereminVox/pseuds/ThereminVox
Summary: Jeremiah having his second hospital visit after “The Beginning…”.





	Ill Humors

* * *

**Doctor**: Sir… I’m afraid your request is impossible. This blade has to be removed. If we leave it lodged in your hand, it _**will **_be vulnerable to infection.

**Mr. J:** (drowsy from anæsthesia; muttering) _Not as vulnerable as my wounded soul._

**Doctor**: (arching a brow) You’d risk infection?

**Mr. J:** (snorts humourlessly) Can’t you see, Lee? _**I’m already infected**._ _Broose_ was the pestilence.

**Doctor**: (eyes rolling) _Well_. The alternative is I accept your request and have you checked in a third time for amputation. I’d give it a fortnight before the gangrene starts to make a meal.

**Mr. J: **_Then, for Heaven’s sake, **cut it off! **_(blood pressure rising, monitor beeping)_Am I going bankrupt on medical expense for nothing?! _(silence; then, a quivering sigh of defeat) Just… _please_. Cut the damn hand off, if that’s what it takes. Better yet… preserve it as a dry specimen and let me be on my way.

**Doctor: **(both amused and mystified) I don’t know _how_ you and Bruce are acquainted. Frankly, I don’t care to question it. But, I have to ask. Why is_ this _(emphasising the curiously shaped weapon) so important to you?

**Mr. J:** (giggling through the nose obscenely) _Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head, Mrs. Gordon…_ Sentiment seems… _unbecoming_. (nostalgic grin) Although I do have a question of my own, if you don’t mind my asking.

**Doctor**: (sighing, annoyed) Rest assured, Mr. J. We’ll have Mr. Fries put your hand on ice to ensure an enduring shelf life. As for your other… _injury, _you’ll have to consult Strange for any cosmetic corrections.

**Mr. J: **(jaw tensing, forehead vein throbbing) _**No**…_(inhaling deeply)_ **What** I was wondering… _is if I could consider this treatment as an organ transplant.

**Doc:** (visibly confused) What would be transferred?

**Mr. J:** _….An eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth;_ above all, one severed hand… To replace my once throbbing gristle of a heart.

**Doc:** (blinking twice; astral projecting) …I’ll… see what I can do… Although I have to warn you, the bill will take a major hit with this procedure printed.

**Mr. J:** (smiling wryly) Lee. I’m sure you, more than anyone, can understand. (staring dazed at the ceiling, mirage of a bat appearing) Bruce is the very essence of charity itself. Blood. Bone. Flesh. For him… _all is priceless._

* * *


End file.
